Phantasia
by The Talespinner
Summary: A story set in a world I made, called Sephora, where i hope to have several stories take place. Anyway, the tale of a psionicist, an elf, a fairy, a dragon, and the adventures that unite them. Also note, this is set roughly seven millenia into the storyli
1. Default Chapter

This is the first of a series of stories set in a little place I made up, called Sephora. I realize that the name sounds like a horrible disease, but it is a completely original D&D world that I created for a campaign. Anyway, any and all past references to anything that happened in the past are going to be expanded on in other stories (hopefully, I make no guarantees) and all the characters and places are original. I will try to publish character bios at the end of chapters, something I will try to do for as many characters as possible in as many Sephora stories as possible. Any way, on to the lovely little story, Phantasia, named for the...you know, I'll let you figure that out. Oh, it is likely that the story will be published as I publish two other stories, Vengeance (Books, Forgotten Realms) and the Second Spell War (Games, Dungeons and Dragons). The First Spell War will come later, I promise.

Prologue

_All children in Sephora grow up with the tales of the past, of the Spell War, a war that shook the foundations of the world and brought the dragons, and of the terrible Second Spell War, a war that nearly wrought the destruction of the world, but, at the hands of the brave elf warrior Runir, the holy elven druid Morgan, the half-dragon Megaera, the dwarf Hilger, and the drider Fengol, the world was once again saved, and the Spell Forge, the legendary place where the mighty Spell Swords, weapons with the power to bring about both destruction and peace, were created, was lost, and once again the mighty fires in it were dormant. Then the great civil war came, pulling the continent of Kilellikko and the mighty Houses of the great country Mirke into a bloody war. The war spread, and soon, another terrible war of greater proportions than even the Second Spell War engulfed Sephora for nearly seven centuries, and things began to look grim. However, just when it began to look like the gods had forsaken Sephora, condemning it, the Spell Forge was once again ignited. In the last bleak moments of the war, a new warrior arose, wielding a Spell Sword. In this terrible, bloody moment, this warrior sacrificed his life to save Sephora, thus bring about a very shaky period of peace, but it was peace nonetheless. Although there were some minor wars, there was nothing as catastrophic as the Ending War, as the great war came to be called. Three centuries have passed since that war, and that peace may now be broken._

So, Prologue done. The first few bios will be of the afore mentioned characters (Runir, Morgan, Megaera, Hilger, and Fengol, as well as a few villains of the Second Spell War). Note that these will be in their respective stories as well, and they will be different, as they appear here as they are at the end of their respective stories, or as they are now. For the sake of time, I will not waste your by listing them as deceased if they are from a different story, unless they died at some point during theirs.

Runir

Status: Missing

Age: 472

Race: Elf

Height: 5'3"

Weight: 127

Family:

Freged (Father)- Dead

Gertryd (Mother)- Dead

Britomar (Brother)- Dead

Branwyn (Sister)-Dead

Arya (Sister)-Missing

Friends:

Therengol (Tutor)-Dead

Morgan-Missing

Megaera-Missing

Hilger-Missing

Fengol- Missing

Enemies:

Gwen-Alive, in captivity in the Prison of the Abyss

Ourogan-Deceased, killed by Runir

Weapons: Spell Sword of Kangar, Bow, Rapier

Special Powers: None

Bio: Born in the Darkwood Forests, Runir was the oldest of four children, all of whom became mercenaries together. After a few missions, a mysterious employer hired them to kill a demon. On this mission, the demon killed Britomar and Branwyn, and Arya was lost through a mysterious portal. Runir killed the demon and swore revenge on their employer. After wandering about for a nearly three centuries, he encountered Morgan and began to fight in the Second Spell War. He met up with Megaera, Hilger, and Fengol during this time, and they became known as the Companions of the Sword, for each wielded a Spell Sword, and also found out that the employer was Ourogan, a human possessed by a Spell Sword. After a battle with Ourogan in which Fengol was killed, Runir struck Ourogan down and vanished into the same type of portal that had stolen Arya from him, as did Morgan, Megaera, Hilger, and Fengol, who was revived by the power of Morgan's Spell Sword. It is said that they will return when Sephora needs them most, but many doubt this, as they did not show up during the Ending War.


	2. Chapter One

Ok, how'd you like the Prologue? Short though it was, it was a lovely intro to a tale ages in the making. Anyway, this chapter is all about House Taimerlai, the Fourth Ruling House of Mirke, where all of the family are psionicists. Interested? You should be, as Taimerlai is perhaps the most interesting and powerful house. Anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy!

NOTE: Everything in this Story, or any Sephora-based story, is Original, and belongs to me.

Chapter One

Taimerlai

Thelius Taimerlai, current head of house Taimerlai, gazed out onto the territory that his land encompassed. He saw all of his soldiers, many bearing weapons made with crystal as opposed to metal, and his sons, three of the five bearing these same type of weapons, and the other two...one, Narthankress, the eldest, was gone in a petty land dispute with another house, as he had been for twelve years, and Ethin, he was more likely to play with toys than use a weapon. And his daughters, the two of them, one, Jaria fought like a warrior, but the youngest, Lilika, focused more on developing her psionic powers than fighting with weapons. But Thelius had received a threat, and he was forced to summon all of his children to his side. They left what they were doing, and answered they're father's telepathic call.

The first to enter was Helik, the second eldest of the house, closely followed by Jaria, then Menok. The three eldest in the house, all assembled before him. They lacked Narthankress, who, if here, would have made the unity of the four complete. The five of them, the father and his four eldest children, had been an unstoppable force. Then came his fifth child, Begreth, and Lilika, the youngest of the seven. Only Ethin was missing, but he was always late.

"Well, you all know why you're here." Thelius began the conversation.

"You were threatened by some one, and Narthankress is returning," Lilika said to the room, which had been full of blank expressions. "You think that our elder brother's success may lead him to over throw you."

Thelius's thoughts had been voiced. "Yes, I believe that he may try to overthrow my seat of power. I need all of you ready to stand behind me if that happens," He turned his eyes to the door, which had just opened. "Ethin! Where have you been?"

"I had some business to attend to, father."

"More like making a toy," Came Helik's sarcastic response, one that everyone had been thinking.

"No. I made something important and useful this time," Ethin reached under his coat for a long package out. Unwrapping it, he revealed it to be a sword, made of fine, green crystal. "I knew that I was required to use a weapon, and none of my..._toys_ seemed dangerous enough." His reference to his so-called toys was obvious, though most of them were merely creative alterations of weapons, like a crossbow that he could conceal in his sleeve because it folded up, or a spear that had a retractable shaft and fit into a boot. These weapons were actually carried by most of the house's guard, but they had never received much praise from anyone other Thelius and Jaria, as well as an elf that lived in the village near the Taimerlai mansion. "I forged it myself, and its balance is perfect. The weapon's grip is even designed to accommodate the wielder. It has no flaws."

"It had better not, Ethin, for when I overthrow father, you'll be a general." Narthankress entered the room, his red crystal sword drawn. "Now father, any last requests?"

Narthankress didn't wait for an answer; he merely lunged at his father. Ethin, acting instinctively, swung his sword to stop the blow, then brought it against Narthankress, driving it deep into his chest, until the tip of it came out his elder brother's back. Narthankress's eyes rolled back into his head, and he was dead. Ethin pulled his sword from his brother's corpse, and looked to his father, who had drawn his sword.

"Congratulations, son. You saved this house, and my life. How can I repay you?" Thelius was completely oblivious the fact that Ethin had just killed his brother. "I'm sorry that you had to kill him, son, but there was no other way. You did what you had to do."

"I...I know, and yet, why did he do this?"

"He had grown arrogant with the power he had gained during the battle. He sought to overthrow me, thinking that he would just march his soldiers in and take over. He failed, and you did right in killing him. However, I owe you my life. How may I repay you, Ethin?"

"I don't know, Father. Just give me some time to think. I'll get back to you, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, Ethin wiped the blood from his blade and left the room, breaking into a run as soon as the door shut.

Jaria ran after Ethin, and found him, a short way out of the manor, vomiting. He looked up when he saw her, but then merely went down the road to the nearby village.

_You know, Ethin, you can't run forever,_ Jaria said, communicating with him through telepathy. _You'll have to come home at some point._

_To what end, Jaria? To face Narthankress's death, to realize that my blade killed him?_

_To realize that what you did was what needed to be done, even if it was one of the worst possible things to do. But that isn't important. Where are you going? To see Mira? She's quite a beauty, for an elf._

_Had a lot of dealings with elves, Jaria? I merely wish to ask her about the Spell Wars, as she knows more than all the books in Taimerlai._ With that, he walked into the village.

Any way, there's chapter one. At some point, look for a director's cut of sorts; containing all of the things I have left out of the original. Actually, I'm going to post an alternate beginning soon, one that contains the entire opening story, but no bio. Look for it soon.

Ethin Taimerlai

Status: Alive

Age: 19

Race: Half-Elf

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 143

Family:

Thelius (Father)-Alive

Jaria (Half-Sister)-Alive

Taimerlai (Various)-Alive

Friends

Mira-Alive

Enemies

None to Date

Weapons: Crystal Scimitar

Special Powers: Psionics

Bio: The youngest child of House Taimerlai, Ethin is the most powerful psionicly. He is also the only one who isn't full blood human.


	3. Chapter Two

Brief recap: A short intro to Sephoran history, then an intro to the Taimerlai household. Now, the continuing adventures of Ethin Taimerlai!

Chapter Two

_When the Ending War was in full swing, the gods began to forsake Sephora. First was Heironeous, the god of valor, and then his brother Hextor, the god of tyranny. Then Vecna, god of secrets followed. Next, Olidammara, the Laughing Rouge, and St. Cuthbert the Cudgel. The god of elves, Corellon Larethian soon followed suit, and Moradin the Soul Forger, as well the gods of gnomes and halflings, Garl Glittegold and Yondalla, respectively. Soon after followed Fharlanghan, god of roads, and Pelor the Shining One. In the Absence of Pelor, the sun went out, and all of Sephora was plunged into an impenetrable darkness. It was in this darkness that the Reaper of Flesh, Nerull, triumphed, but in the end, he to, along with Lolth, goddess of the drow and the god of orcs, Gruumsh, left. In this never ending darkness, the goddess of death and magic, Wee Jas, also fled, as did Ehlonna, goddess of the forests. Accompanied by Erythnul, god of slaughter, and Kord, god of strength, only two gods remained in the what became known as the Deathless Night, an unnatural night in which magic failed and none could die. It was at this time that Boccob, Lord of all Magics, left, condemning both Obad-Hai, god of nature, and Sephora. As all the arcane magics in Sephora faded, the druids, their magic powered by the might of Obad-Hai, used much of their magic to hold their crumbling world together in the last crucial moments of the ending war, allowing the unnamed warrior to ignite the Spell Forge, and, with the last bit of arcane magic in the world, forged a new Spell Sword. With this sword, the worst moments of the Ending War were fought and decided. As the Nameless Warrior sacrificed his life, he convinced the gods that there was still hope in life, and the gods slowly filtered back into Sephora._

Ethin Taimerlai soon arrived on the village, and headed towards the house belonging to Mira, one of the few elves still living in the Taimerlai territory. He cut across the village, paying little regard to the villagers who called out to him. They all wanted the same thing, something he couldn't give. Help, the answer to all their problems. They want miracles, call a cleric. No, that wouldn't work. The power of most clerics, and arcanists, was failing, still suffering from the Ending War. The only people who could still flawlessly cast spells were the druids of Obad-Hai, the same people that, three centuries ago had held the world together during its final moments as the very magic that held it together left it. Some of those druids the elves among their number, were still very much alive, and remembered the dark days of that time, as the sun was quenched and the might of the wizards and sorcerers and bards that had for so long aided in the battles began to fail. Soon, the fight came to the fighters, the barbarians, and even the rouges, the thieves on all sides. Paladins and clerics, there magic already gone, struggled to maintain order as they prayed in vain for the return of their gods. Even the reclusive rangers had appeared, and when in full swing, the very might of the arcane magic, all focused into a single blade, managed to restore the life to Sephora.

But the Ending War was of no real interest to Ethin. Having spent much of his youth learning about it and how to prevent another, it was now a subject that was incredibly dull. The Spellwars, particularly the second, were of incredible interest to him. The tales of Runir and of the others who had aided him…those were nice to listen to.

He found that Jaria was somehow already at Mira's, and very distressed.

"Ethin! The compound…it was attacked…everyone…d…d…dead…" her voice slowly trailed away into sobs. He could see Jaria's horse outside, and quickly got on and headed for the mansion.

He rode back through the village, unable to take his short cuts on horseback, but taking the most direct route, paying little attention to other riders, rushing past, and pulling forth his sword as soon as he was outside the village, its green crystal glowing grimly in the light of the setting sun.

Smoke loomed over the remains of House Taimerlai. A horseman rode forth, pulling a hood over their head as they went. They were going slowly, and Ethin soon caught up, screaming loudly.

The rider countered with a swift parry from a dagger. Whipping it towards Ethin, they threw it, and it hit Ethin's horse, causing him to fall as the rider increased to a gallop and rode away.

"Damn," Ethin said as he walked through the flaming remains of one of the gates. He rushed through the flaming mansion, arriving at the chamber of his father. He ran in, and saw his father, lying on the ground, slowly dying.

"Ethin…my desk…in a secret drawer on the left side…a sword and a…a letter. From your mother…your real mother…an elf named…named Paige…died shortly after you were born…take them…please…and the sword…your mother said that you could wield it…take it and go…" Thelius died as Ethin drew the sword from its ornate sheath. It to was a crystal blade, one of a much better make than his own. And the crystal, it was green, but it seemed to shine, as if acknowledging that it was in the hands of its true wielder.

Okay, I can't do a bio for this, as I have no new characters of any importance to actually review. However, I will give you a brief rundown on what will happen.

Next time: Ethin and Mira set off to find the person who did this, while Jaria struggles to maintain order as the lands of Taimerlai fall into anarchy with out a leader. In a climactic meeting between Ethin and a merchant, Ethin buys a new horse. In another climactic meeting, this time with a tree, Ethin falls off said horse when he runs into branch from said tree, and proceeds to follow it to a strange city in an isolated valley (horse runs away, falls of cliff, Ethin and Mira see city). In said city, Ethin finds a clue as to whom the assailant might be.


	4. Chapter Three

Hi. I hope you liked my lovely little tale of romance, betrayal, and jealousy. Yes, that was all in the last chapter. You see, the third guard from the left in the funeral march for Narthankress was in love with the daughter of another guard, and although they had an affair, the girl turned her back on him for a much richer guard, who in turn was killed by the first guard, who was now sleeping with the baseborn daughter of Narthankress, and so on and so forth, until you get an extremely interesting little mini story that I will write up here as I go. Aren't you lot lucky!

Chapter Three

"Damn!"

"He passed this way."

"That was obvious. Otherwise, Lady Dragonia wouldn't have sent us! That bastard was here!" the man looked around. "Kivan Ogelor! When I find you, I will kill you!"

The men passed directly under the tree in which Kivan hid. "Idiots," he turned toward another branch, and spotted his meager weapons. An old crudely made bow, a scimitar, a long sword, an adamantine dagger, a gift from the dwarves, some self-made, crooked arrows, and his most prized possessions. His father's sword, the Tairoc, and the insignia of Mirgad. The items he'd need to retake that which was stolen from him. The throne of Mirgad.

He grabbed his dagger, and threw it at the first man. It flew straight through the first man. He leapt down, the Tairoc in hand, and swung at the second, removing his head in one sweep.

"Come on! We have to get to Linis to force the council to acknowledge the fall of Taimerlai! Why did you even come, Mira, if you're going to hold us back?"

"Why are you blaming me for this? I know that you are rather upset about this, but you shouldn't take it out on me! I'm not the assassin! I'm trying to help!"

Ethin rode on in silence through the forest, up the ridge. He s glanced ahead, and saw a large orc. The site of it spooked his horse, and it sped forward, knocking Ethin into a tree branch. He fell from his horse, which fell over the ridge, and the orc lunged towards him. He quickly managed to knock it down, and finished it with a thrust from his sword. He cursed loudly as he looked over the edge, seeing his now dead horse tumble over the edge. But then he saw something that caught his attention.

A city. A city, completely hidden in the mountains. But why? He had to find out. Calling to Mira, he started looking for a way down to the city.

There was an obvious reason that this city was hidden. It was perhaps the most lawless place that Ethin had ever seen. If you had ever wanted to go to a place where you not only completely disappear, but also do anything you want, this was the ideal place. Had Ethin not been on guard, he would probably have been dead. Mira followed closely behind him, her sword not drawn, but openly displayed. They soon found that by displaying Ethin's obviously powerful weapons they were largely avoided. And by displaying the knife Ethin had retrieved from the horse, they were treated as kings. They soon found a rather sleazy pub, with the patrons all bearing obvious weapons. They were drinking and shouting, and a few of them were obviously about to start a fight. But when one caught sight of the dagger and dropped his glass, there was a stunned silence in the room.

"I am looking for anyone who can give me information about the assassin who wielded this dagger," he threw the dagger into the table. He then pulled a small bag of gold from his belt and threw to on the table. "Anyone who gives me information can have the gold. This person slaughtered my entire family, and I intend on getting revenge."

"And your surname?"

"Pardon?"  
"What is your surname? I'm not helping just anybody. I want to know whom the person that I'll be helping," a halfling walked through the crowd, and was apparently known in these parts, as everyone moved away from him as he approached. "The name's Beeble. I may be able to help you, but what is your surname?"

"Taimerlai," Ethin peered down and the halfling, and was surprised by all of the scars he saw on its exposed chest.

"She killed Thelius?" The halfling spoke his father's name with a familiarity he had only seen from one other man, the former king of Mirgad. Ethin nodded. "Aye, lad, I'll help you, but we're going to need to prepare. I know who killed Thelius, and I also know where she lurks. It isn't far, but we'll need to work quickly, before she finds out. Come with me, and be quick about it!"

In a little less than an hour later, the halfling had gotten everything ready, mobilizing what seemed like an army of people from every walk of life and had gathered them all outside a rather rundown shack. After confirming that she was inside, the entire army descended upon the place, dragging her out mere moments later.

"Why did you attack House Taimerlai?" Beeble looked the assassin right in the eye, and he saw that without some form torture, she would tell nothing. But suddenly, her defiant gaze turned to one of terror as she saw something move towards her.

A tall, robed figure moved through the crowd, parting it with ease. All, even Beeble cowered from it in fear. As it approached the girl, it held out its hand, which looked rotted and all together not human, and beckoned to her. As it did, she suddenly fell limp, and was dead.

This dispelled all fear in Ethin. His sword raised, he charged forward, but with a wave of his hand, the creature sent Ethin flying back.

"Foolish boy…do you yet realize the things that have been set into motion?" the creature asked its question in a voice that also did not sound very human, and then, with a wave of his cloak, vanished.

Well, that is Chapter three. Oh, I regret to inform you that I am removing the story "Vengeance, as I have no idea where the story is going. And, due to issues of school work, schedule conflicts, and a severe case of business, I will now be posting less frequently, but will try to update at least once every two weeks. Please just bear with me, the situation should eventually improve. And I would also like to regrettably say that I might stop with the character bios, as they are rather time consuming.


	5. Chapter Four

Hey. I realize that I haven't updated in more than two weeks, but it's "crunch time" at school, with finals and state tests, so right up until the end of June, I make no guarantees as to when I can write, plus I need to get a job this summer, so I may not have a lot of time to write. Anyway, my little side story will not be in this, as I am incredibly tired and can't really remember that at this point in time, and I'm to lazy to check it out. Anyway, this chapter introduces a few characters, notably that weird cloaked thing from last time.

Chapter Four

Beeble stared at the corpse of the assassin, and then looked back at where the creature had vanished. Its cloak had remained, but it had actually disappeared. No magic worked that well, not even dragon magic. This creature had used a type of magic not seen in Sephora for millennia, not since before the Spell Wars. How had it managed to use such powerful magic without a discharge that should have killed them all?

The creature stood in the halls of its master. With its cloak gone, it kept its face down, not desiring to let its master view its face.

"Rise," its master's voice filled the hall, a strange mimicry of one of the temples of the false gods on the surface. "They think that their gods are real. They think that this 'Nerull' left them on the Deathless Night. But they will learn. We, the real gods, will return!" Its master looked at it, contemplating as to whether or not to unleash the wrath of a death god on to a rather useful, although replaceable, servant.

"Master, if I may ask a question, why did we kill such a useful assassin?" It looked at its master, suddenly fearful that it might have over stepped the line.

"She failed her duty, and she was useless. If even one of the Taimerlai house survived, then it would all be for naught," the death god stared at its servant. "Prepare to make my presence known. Kill Jaria Taimerlai."

Sorry for the short chapter, but it accomplished its need. Yes, I am making a new pantheon, and it wil be introduced over time.


End file.
